Previously, many types of joint connections have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for producing a strong, yet vapor tight union between panels that precludes excessive heat transfer from the outside ambient into the building structure.
In most cases, the prior art has been directed to complex mechanical structure in combination with sealing or insulating material. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,247,770 Ting Sep. 28, 1993 5,056,290 Alexander et al Oct. 15, 1991 4,936,069 Hunter et al Jun. 26, 1990 4,738,067 Froseth Apr. 19, 1988 4,435,934 Kim Mar. 13, 1984 4,373,312 Kim Feb. 15, 1983 3,714,747 Curran Feb. 6, 1973 ______________________________________
Ting, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,770, teaches a wall joint having at least one mini-corrugation within joining metal surfaces of a female groove and a flared male leg interfacing with the corrugation interlocking the panel together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,290, issued to Alexander et al, the connector between two panels forms a sealing material reservoir and cavities. This reservoir facilitates even application of sealant to the connection.
Hunter et al discloses a pair of opposing legs with an insulating bridge therebetween in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,069. The bridge defines a non-continuous space to minimize transfer of heat from one facing sheet to the other.
Froseth, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,067, discloses a roof panel with various water impervious layers. A frame along the opposite edges allows affixing one to the other.
Kim's U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,934 teaches joints between adjacent panels and support members secured by self-drilling fasteners. Metal strips embedded in the panels provide anchors for the fasteners. An insulating member on one edge of each panel provide support and a thermal barrier.
Kim's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,312 discloses panels assembled together in edge to edge relationship with complementary mating edges for securement. The joints employ self-drilling fasteners and the same insulating member is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,747 of Curran utilizes lapped interfitted segments of double-skin foam core building panels. The side segments preclude externally visible fasteners by the use of a clip and fastener attaching an inboard side segment of the panel to the subgirth of a structural framework.
While the prior art, in most cases, uses a composite panel made of metallic skins inside and out with insulation inbetween, the actual joint connections differ greatly from the instant invention.